


Adorable Overload

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, roman and logan only appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Virgil wakes up feeling under the weather but fearing what the other sides will think he debates whether or not to tell them. Turns out he really doesn't get a choice.





	Adorable Overload

When Virgil awoke with a stinging in his eyes and a sore edge to his throat, he knew it was going to be a bad day. He rose up from his mattress as slowly as possible and groaned. This was why he hated summer, there was way too much pollen. 

He paused slightly, debating what to do next. He wanted to just go back to sleep (though that feeling was nothing new) but he also knew that if he didn’t make an appearance before 9 o’clock for breakfast then his fatherly figure Patton would bound up the stairs for him and, judging by the headache he was already developing, an echoing knock on his door would be much worse. 

He sneezed.

“Hmmmm~” Virgil tested his vocal chords, though his throat felt scratchy it hadn’t yet impacted his tone, ‘so long as I keep my volume down no one should notice’ he mused, and then with new found confidence he swung his legs off the bed and started his daily routine.

‘It’s not as though I don’t want them to know…’ Virgil thought to himself as he searched for a clean set of clothes, he stopped once he realised he couldn’t actually finish that thought ‘…okay, maybe I actually don’t want them to know.’ But could he be blamed for that? It’s not as though he didn’t want the help, but he knew his family rather well. Roman could not deal with sickness. He would be overdramatic, believing death was inevitable for the poor soul who had developed a cold. He would be at their side 24/7 serving their every whim, which was a nice change of pace to view the usually prideful prince, but Virgil grimaced at the thought of being on the receiving end of it.

Another sneeze.

Logan too would fret too much over a simple illness, though his worry translated differently to Roman’s. He would educate himself on how best to deal with the ailment and if anything was not 100% accurate…well, he’d throw a tantrum. Again, Virgil always felt so happy when Logan was willing to let go of his feelings, but a loud volume lecture was definitely not what he needed.

And then there was Patton. Patton was kind of old-fashioned in his approach: wrap in blankets, make soup, be a loving father. But strangely Virgil didn’t want that either. Virgil knew that today was a busy day for Thomas and that the others needed to be attentive to him. He wanted their warmth, but at the same time didn’t… ‘ARGH, can I just be simple for once?’ Virgil thought dejectedly. Those thoughts would come around, again and again, ones where he was too much trouble to deal with, where the others were only kind out of pity and not out of an actual love of him. He knew they weren’t true, he could remind himself of several instances where the others did something for him which was impossible to have been done out of pity. But the thoughts remained. ‘Anxiety is never truly gone’, he thought, ‘we have to learn ways to tame it instead.’

He sneezed once more and then exhaled deeply, dissipating the rising panic, before standing up tall. He would make it through the day and not be a bother, it wouldn’t be that hard to mask-

“Hey kiddo, it’s 9 o’clock and just wanted check that you were com- SWEET checkered Chapstick Batman!”

Virgil swung round to see Patton in his doorway staring bewildered at him. Virgil raised a questioning eyebrow:

“Oh, morning Patton. Sorry I’ll be down now let me ju-“

“Virgil are you ill?”

Virgil gagged slightly before trying to compose himself and answering: “Why would you say-“

“Your eyes are super red and your nose is running, buddy”

“…Shit.”

“Language!”

Virgil winced slightly at the loud noise before he felt Patton’s arms around him, lifting him off the ground. He groaned as he hid his face. This was not going to be fun.

**

Logan and Roman were having a slight debate with each other when they heard Patton practically leap down the stairs. He stood there proudly raising Virgil up, before loudly announcing to the two:

“My precious dark bean is sick!”

Virgil peered through his hands to see the other two, a look of panic forming on both of their faces. He let out a muffled cry.

**

Virgil was currently sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket while Patton spoon fed him soup. After what felt like hours of debate Virgil had convinced the other two to go to Thomas because “If he can’t have all of us he might as well have two.”

Patton began waving the filled spoon in front of Virgil’s face and with a sigh (while also refusing to make eye contact) Virgil opened his mouth and allowed the spoon entry.

Patton giggled “Bye soup, see you spoon~”

Virgil groaned “Please Patton, I love your jokes but-“

“I know kiddo. I know.” Patton set the bowl on his lap and stared at it silently for a moment. “Why did you try to hide the fact you were ill?”

“What?”

Patton clenched his hands “I thought we were over the whole ‘you’re not a burden’ thing, do you still feel…”

“That part of me isn’t going to change Patton.”

Patton looked up, shocked by the frankness of Virgil’s words. Virgil’s eyes softened, and he smiled “I’m anxiety, Patton. I’m always going to worry about things like that, but I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing.”

Patton tilted his head slightly as Virgil continued “Because, every time I have those thoughts, I get to remind myself of all the things you’ve all done for me and…”

Virgil shifted uncomfortably as he began to realise how embarrassing what he was saying was.

“It uh- it… makesmefeellovedalloveragain.”

Patton took a second to translate Virgil’s rapid-fire words before smiling sweetly. “I’m glad, kiddo” He returned his attention to the soup and Virgil thought for a second that he might have gotten away without-

“You still haven’t answered my question though.”

‘Dammit’

Virgil stammered, trying to form a sentence. “I- I guess- It’s just embarrassing.”

“You’re embarrassed about being ill?”

“N-not exactly, it’s more like.”

Virgil felt another sneeze coming. ‘Oh no.’

“Virgil? Are you all right?”

“Hah- yeah-haaah-just need to.” Virgil attempted to keep down the oncoming sneeze but to no avail.

“Kid-“

“chu!”

Virgil’s eyes widened after his exclamation, and slowly he turned his head toward Patton. At this point the soup had fallen to the floor, Patton had his hands covering his mouth, eyes brimming with happiness.

“Patton the sou-“

“KITTEN SNEEZES??!!” Patton jumped on the sick side and squeezed him tightly “Ah! I didn’t think you could get more adorable!”

“Argh. You see?” Virgil attempted to wiggle out of the embrace “This is why I didn’t want you to find out! I’m dark and edgy I’m not- chu- not cute!”

The second sneeze only caused Patton to dote on him more, and as such Virgil’s outcry was ignored. He stopped struggling against hug, deciding it was a pointless endeavour. He sighed. At least his sneeze made Patton happy, maybe this was fin-

“We got back as soon as we could! Please say ‘Cruella de ill’ has not yet been taken by their ailment.” Roman popped up into the living room with lightning speed

“Guys you would not bel-“

 

“PATTOOON NOOOO!”


End file.
